what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion Persona
King of Heroes Persona: After obtaining the title of of Heroes, 'While this persona is active. The user will gain tremendous 'Charisma and overwhelming Authority over other living beings. As for other powers and abilities, The user has access to every known and unknown ability in the omniverse. However that's not all, Since this title holds the highest power and authority in the omniverse. Other beings will view the user as the highest ranking Authority in any military force, Be it Land/Sea or Air. The mere presence of the user will rally others to their cause or strike fear into the hearts of Man and Godly entities.The user will also gain access to the of Heroes, '''which contains and holds every known an unknown legendary weapon ever made in the omniverse. They can withdraw or use these weapons as projectiles via a gateway portal. ''Abilities & Powers:'' '''Powers Action Embodiment: 'Users become the embodiment of the action genre - the concept and conveyance of action and excitement found in fiction. '''Army Manipulation:'The user can create, call or otherwise gain control/access to/over an army and control it unchallenged. 'Battlefield Magic:'The user can perform a form of magic related to battlefields, allowing for magical control over battlefields and/or their aspects and/or drawing on their mystical energies. 'Berserker Physiology:'The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, the user is able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are in imminent danger. 'Conquest Empowerment:'User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the conquest/conquering of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from conquest/conquering or even slow or stop aging. 'Defeat Manipulation:'The user is able to manipulate defeat in the events orchestrated by the user or others. This ability allows the user to change an enemy's chances of victory into chances of failure, and make it so that they fail instead of win. 'Enhanced Ammunition:'The user has enhanced ammunition/firepower, whether using weapons, attack powers, etc., making their firepower stronger than that of others. 'Enhanced Combat:'The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. 'Four Horsemen Physiology:'The user can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. 'Meta Army Manipulation:'User can create, summon, or otherwise gain control to/over any/all armies, including real armies, fictional/imaginary ones, abstract/cosmic/transcendent beings/entities, gods, demons, the living, the dead, undead, spirits, amortals, beings with control immunity/negation, and/or even armies from other series/verses outside of the users own, etc; and control it unchallenged. Some users can potentially even control armies that are or were created and controlled by someone else. 'Projectile Enhancement:'The user can enhance the speed/strength of projectile weaponry (firearms, arrows, thrown objects, energy balls, etc.) through various means, such as channelling energy into the object. 'Tactical Analysis:'The user is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. They can elaborate complex plans/strategies and apply them not only in battle but all activities that involve cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. They can anticipate all of the possible obstacles/opportunities and know what the best actions to take in any situation, allowing them to adapt and prepare for future events in advance by considering a large number of scenarios/outcomes/options/paths, and plan ahead for them, to be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves, and always be two steps forward in any situation. 'Tactical Genius:'The user has a genius level of strategy and tactics, able to see through all angles/information/patterns/perceptions of any subject, conflict, condition, environment, etc. This gives them the ability to come up with plans/actions that will guarantee victory and make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions for the short and long term. They can consider all effects and outcomes, anticipate all obstacles, seize all opportunities, adjust effectively to any situation, manipulate all circumstances to their optimal benefits, and making the most out of anything around him to achieve their goals. 'Team Manipulation:'The user can create, call or otherwise gain control/access to/over a team. Unlike armies, teams are usually smaller, and can be used for purposes other than fighting such as tasks. 'Victory Embodiment:'The user of this ability is the embodiment of victory and glory. User has the power to grant others victory and also prevent opponents from winning or being victorious. 'Victory Manipulation:'The user is able to manipulate victory in the events orchestrated by the user or others. This ability allows the user to turn the tide of flow towards an enemy's chances of victory and create a result that works in the user's favour. 'Violence Manipulation:'User has the power to influence all forms of violence including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how violence progresses and draw power both from the violence alone as well as the ones hurt by it. The user can start violence by influencing people or events, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. 'War & Peace Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate both war and peace in all forms (Physical, mental, spiritual, etc). They can induce, erase and become empowered by war and peace at once. They can cause world peace or a world war, pitting everyone on the planet against each other. '''War Embodiment:'The user of this power is or can become the embodiment/personification/representation of war. The user can cause war, utterly obliterate the enemy with destruction and devastating means. The user controls rage, inflicts pain, and can make others' lives miserable by rendering them homeless or taking away their loved ones. 'War Empowerment:'User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the conflicts or even slow or stop aging. 'War Inducement:'The user can induce war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power the user has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time. 'War Magic:'The user can utilize form of magic having to do with war. They user can use spells to bring war upon the land, and possibly make a killing machine out of people. 'War Manipulation:'User has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. They are, naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. The user can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. 'Weapon Creation:'User can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat.[' 'Powers'''